Hija de la Libertad
by Ro93
Summary: Dénise es una pobre chica que recorre las calles parisianas, intentando sobrevivir. Con su padre muerto en las barricadas y su madre prostituta, ha de lidiar con los problemas que le ofrece cada día. Ahora, la Revolución ha empezado, y una ola de sangre acecha París... Conocerá a Les Amics, incluso llegará a entregar su corazón al líder de la rebelión, Enjolras...
1. Capítulo 1: El comienzo

El llanto de un bebé inundó los Muelles, sumidos por la oscuridad de la noche.

Un caballero de alta alcurnia iba con paso decidido a través de las prostitutas que se agolpaban en las esquinas, esperando nuevos clientes. Con la mirada fija en uno de los barcos abandonados, aquel hombre de pelo cano y cojo se abrió paso por entre los mendigos y mujeres.

-¡Es una niña!-gritó una chica saliendo del barco-¡Isabelle ha tenido una niña!-enmudeció al ver a aquel señor, que la observaba.

-Llévame a ella-dijo con voz neutra. La joven asintió y le guió al interior. En el fondo, tras unas tupidas cortinas, había una mujer jadeando y cubierta de sudor. En su regazo, un bulto envuelto en mantas no dejaba de llorar.

-De...Denise...-susurraba a aquel pequeño amasijo de tela-Mi niña...

-Salid todas de aquí-todas las demás mujeres lo miraron con cara de terror. Sabían bien quién era y qué hacía allí.

-Mi señor...-susurró Isabelle al ver al extraño- ¿Que he hecho?-el miedo era evidente en cada palabra.

-Una niña preciosa, mi querida-sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado suya-Suficiente como para pagar todas las deudas que tienes, Isabelle...

-¡No!-la mujer abrazó al bebé, que parecía que se había dormido.-Por favor, monsieur, no se la lleve...-hizo una mueca de dolor al moverse.

-Claro que si-sonrió enseñando algunos dientes de plata-Soy el Dueño, querida, me debes lealtad, y obediencia sin rechistar-susurró. La mujer tragó saliva y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Hay otra salida?-dijo con la voz entrecortada, temblando, conteniendo las lágrimas. El Dueño se rascó la barba y sonrió de lado.

-Si es igual que tu, puede ser un buen trozo de carne. Además, a muchos de los clientes les gustan las jovencitas...

Isabelle notó como el asco subía de su estómago a la garganta. No podía imaginarse a su pequeña en esas condiciones, siendo tocada por un hombre... No podía...

-De acuerdo...-susurró-Prefiero que te la lleves antes de destruirla como haces con nosotras-miró el bulto y lo desenvolvió un poco. Una niña la observaba con sus ojitos color azul intenso.-Te quiero, mi Denise...-besó su frente y la entregó al Dueño.

-Haces bien-el hombre sonrió y cogió al bebé-Podrás verla querida, pero nada más. Trabajará para uno de mis colaboradores, Lumiére. Tendrá comida y un techo.

Isabelle asintió "es lo mejor" se repetía una y otra vez. Sabía quién era aquel tal Lumiére. Sabía que era un asesino. Tumbándose poco a poco, miró a la pared, para no ver a su hija mas...

_Veintidós años después_

_-_¿Nombre?

-De..Denise Louvart

-Bien, mademoiselle Louvart, ¿confiesa que ha matado al soldado de infantería, Pierre, el 12 de Febrero de 1839?

-¡No! ¡Lo juro por Dios! ¡Ha sido Lumiére!-

La chica intentaba zafarse de los guardias que la apresaban. El inspector Javert leía un pergamino.

-¡Mentira!-acusa uno de los guardias-¡Yo la vi con el cuerpo, cubierta de sangre!

-¡No! ¡Por favor créame!-Denise se puso de rodillas, suplicando-¡Lo juro por el Santísimo!-lloró en silencio.

-Llevadla al Cuartel. La meteremos en el calabozo a la espera de un juicio justo-sentencia Javert. La chica se dejó arrastrar por las calles, sin dejar de llorar. Por su mente, repasaba lo acontecido en el día. Cómo Lumiére había golpeado al pobre soldado hasta dejarlo moribundo, cómo éste pedía piedad, cómo lo había tirado en la cuneta... No pudo evitar ayudarlo. Era joven, tenía una vida por delante. Quizás estaba comprometido o había llegado a la cumbre de su carrera. Se había arrodillado junto a él y taponaba sus heridas... pero era tarde... Murió en sus brazos.

Ahora era conducida al calabozo, cuando otro tenía que ir en su lugar. ¿Por que le había hecho eso Lumiére? Siempre habían trabajado juntos, le había enseñado todo sobre robar y matar... ¿Por que la abandonó? ¿Por que la traicionó?

Cuando llegaron, el viejo inspector la cogió por el brazo y la miró a los ojos.

-Mira, querida-dijo con una mezcla de frialdad y pena-Eres hermosa, joven. Dime la verdad y serás libre...

Denise miró al suelo y negó levemente.

De repente, clavó sus ojos color mar intenso en los de Javert. Notaba la ira y la impotencia recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-No he sido yo.-susurró. Seguidamente, escupió en la casaca. Javert la tiró al suelo mientras la miraba con asco.

-¡Azotadla!-gritó enfurecido-¡Así aprenderá a no faltar el respeto a la ley!-

La chica lo miró con cara de asco. Se dejó arrastrar hacia la sala de torturas, sin rechistar. "Esta me la pagarás, Lumiére..." juró por dentro mientras la llevaban al potro, cubierto de sangre reseca...


	2. Capítulo 2: Cambio de planes

Se sentía rota...

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Su cuerpo se balanceaba con cada latigazo que recibía. Las muñecas estaban algo amoratadas...

A punto de entrar en una espiral oscura, escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Parecía la de Javert, o la del soldado que la ajusticiaba. Su garganta ardía, debido a los gritos contenidos por cada roce de las púas. Notaba un líquido espeso recorrer su espalda desnuda, que dejaba mas dolor en las heridas causadas.

De repente, notó cómo soltaban los grilletes. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, gimiendo de dolor al sentir la fría losa sobre sus llagas. La arrastran por el pasillo. Entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver el rastro de sangre que dejaba a su paso.

La tiraron fuera del cuartel, mientras le decían cosas que no entendía. Cogió lo que quedaba de su vestido y se tapó como pudo. Arrastrándose, fue yéndose hacia las entrañas de la ciudad. El dolor era cada vez mas intenso, la vida escapaba a borbotones...

Llegó a una esquina solitaria y se sentó en el suelo. Si pudiera tener al menos algo de agua para limpiar sus heridas... Pero sabía que era imposible, sabía que iban a infectarse y morir. Tumbándose en el suelo, dejó que el sueño la alcanzara, entrando en un mundo en tinieblas, sin sueños. Esperando a que la muerte la recogiera...

…...

Se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol reflejados en su cara. Abrió los ojos poco a poco. "¿Dónde estoy?" fue el primer pensamiento de la mañana. Se palpó el torso y vio que estaba completamente vendado. Las heridas ya no sangraban, ni le hacían daño. Mirando a ambos lados, intentó levantarse de allí. Fue hacia la ventana, tapada con una sábana, y descubrió dónde estaba.

Podía ver la concurrida calle "Des Tanneires", las mujeres hablando entre sí, los niños correr, los carros de los burgueses pasar. Vio a varias monjas entrar y salir, cargadas con la compra o hablando con el sacerdote encargado de allí. Estaba en el convento de "Las Inglesas".

Frunció los labios y puso su mente en marcha, aunque le costaba un poco. Tenía que salir de allí y encontrar a Lumiére para ajustar cuentas, asegurarse de que su madre estaba bien.

"Un momento..." paró de planear varias posibles salidas "No puedo volver..." tragó saliva y suspiró. Si volvía, su tutor la castigaría por desobediencia, y su madre también iba a salir perjudicada. No podía volver a Los Muelles...

Fue hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación. El cántico de las hermanas invadía el pequeño patio central, donde podía visualizarse varias tumbas, quizás de las monjas que fallecían allí. Se apretó bien la sábana y caminó, escurridiza, por los soportales. Parecía que estaban rezando, por lo que le daba una oportunidad de escapar.

-Veo que ya está mejor, señorita-escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. El corazón se le paró en seco y cerró la puerta principal.

-Ho...Hola hermana-dijo con voz ronca, aún le ardía la garganta-Si.. ya estoy mejor-miró al suelo, esperando a recibir una regañina. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando notó que la monja le acarició la cabeza.

-No puedes salir así, mi niña-Denise pudo contemplar mejor a su protectora. Era una señora de unos sesenta años, con mirada cálida y pelo cano. Varias arrugas asomaban alrededor de sus ojos y en la comisura de los labios, que en ese momento le sonreían.

-Tengo que irme-sólo sabía decir eso, en el fondo no quería importunar mas a las hermanas.

-Está bien, querida. Pero antes déjame que te vista y te adecente un poco-sintió cómo la señora le empujaba suavemente a otra habitación. Una vez allí, la sentó en la cama. Ella, que aún seguía algo avergonzada, se dejó hacer. De todas formas, no tenía otro remedio.

La monja sacó un vestido de novicia y lo tendió en la mesa. La ayudó a ponérselo, sin poder evitar reprimir varias muecas de dolor. Una vez puesto, vio que le quedaba como un guante.

-Estás preciosa, aunque si peinamos esa cabellera, estarás mejor-la mujer suspiró y sacó una rebeca-Toma, para las noches frías de invierno. No es un abrigo de piel, pero algo si que resguarda.

-Gracias...-susurró la chica cogiendo la prenda y colocándosela-Gracias por todo hermana... He de irme-hizo una breve inclinación, como le habían enseñado y volvió a la puerta.

-Si necesitas algo, niña, puedes venir aquí. Pregunta por mi. Me llaman sor Consuelo-

Denise miró un momento a su protectora y asintió sin decir mas. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, sin hacer caso de la quemazón que sentía en la espalda. No podía seguir un momento mas en aquel lugar sabiendo todo el mal que había hecho.

…...

Ya tenía decidido a dónde iba a ir. Era peligroso, pero tenía que arriesgarse. Además, hacía tiempo que no le veía y le echaba de menos.

Si, era su padre. Lo conoció hace unos años, cuando robaba en el centro de la ciudad. Al principio no sabía por qué sabía su nombre, un desconocido que chocó con ella sin querer. A partir de ahí, escapaba de la casa de Lumiére para ir a verlo en su pequeño apartamento. Es lo mas parecido a lo que se conocía como "amor".

Las revueltas de los estudiantes que empezaron hacía unos tres años, la impidieron volver a verle. Supo que fue a las barricadas del norte de la ciudad. Sabía que estaba allí, y que iba a encontrarlo aún vivo.

"Puede que me una a ellos" pensó mientras se agarraba a su rebeca para conservar el poco calor que desprendía su escuálido cuerpo "Así podré matar a Lumiére..." suspiró y siguió caminando con paso firme por entre la muchedumbre de mendigos que se agolpaban a los carros, pidiendo un mendrugo de pan.

Llegó a una calle desierta y corrió todo lo que pudo. Recordaba dónde estaba la casa en la que se alojaban, pero no sabía ir. Siguió corriendo por varias callejuelas, escondiéndose de los guardias reales que patrullaban.

De repente, escuchó varios tiros... "No puede ser..." pensó. Llegó a una calle y vio a un pequeño ejército atacando a una pequeña barricada.

Sorteó los escombros y consiguió entrar. Buscó con la mirada a su padre. No estaba allí.


	3. Capítulo 3: De vuelta a la normalidad

Buscó por entre la multitud que se agolpaba tras la montaña de escombros. Tampoco estaba allí. Esquivó varios disparos y, casi arrastrándose, fue hacia la casa donde estaba la sede. En las habitaciones, los heridos se agolpaban. Subió las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta y siguió mirando.

De repente, lo vio. Estaba sobre una mesa, agarrándose la pantorrilla con un paño ensangrentado.

-¡Padre!-gritó corriendo hacia él.

-¡Denise! ¿Que haces aquí criatura?-la voz de su padre sonaba cansada.

-He venido a luchar contigo. Lumiére... me engañó. Me han azotado por matar a un hombre... ¡Y no fui yo, fue él!-Denise estaba al borde del llanto. Cogió mas vendas y apretó con fuerza la pierna de su padre.

-Hija, aquí no estás a salvo. Tienes que volver. Se que le odias, pero es mejor que estés allí que aquí. No quiero que te maten, y por cómo están las cosas, es posible que lo hagan.

La chica tragó saliva. Si volvía con Lumiére, tenía que tragarse su orgullo. Aunque también podría tener la oportunidad de vengarse...

-Está bien-depositó un beso en la frente del hombre-Volveré con él. Pero quiero que me envíes algo, una carta o una señal por día. Tengo que saber que estarás bien.

Él asintió con una sonrisa. Abrazó a su hija con fuerza, temiendo que fuera el último. La joven salió de allí, corriendo, y volvió a internarse en el laberinto de callejuelas que formaban los barrios bajos de París.

…...

-¿Que haces aquí?

El viejo desprendía un pestazo a alcohol. Denise no pudo evitar reprimir una mueca, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a aquel olor.

-He conseguido escapar-dijo simplemente, apretando los puños. Lumiére se levantó, tambaleante por su embriaguez y sonrió enseñando todos los dientes, mostrando los de plata.

-La pequeña Louvart enfrentándose a la ley... No creía que fueras a escapar con vida-Denise hizo una breve reverencia, haciendole ver que se había tomado aquello como un cumplido.

-No fue difícil-carraspeó-Aunque me flagelaron. Pero ya he conseguido que me curaran las heridas, así que estoy disponible para trabajar.

Lumiére soltó una carcajada.

-Cuánto entusiasmo-volvió a sentarse en el viejo sillón de siempre-Por supuesto que vas a volver a trabajar. De hecho, esta noche tengo un pequeño encargo del Dueño, y necesito que vengas-escupió en una pequeña letrina-A las ocho en los Muelles. Ahora vete.

Denise asintió y suspiró aliviada cuando salió de allí. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Lumiére no sospechaba nada de su pequeño plan para aniquilarle.

Aprovechó el resto del día para ir a ver a su madre. Quizás el viejo cobrador de deudas le contó su arresto, por lo que podría estar muy preocupada. Llegó a los Muelles y saludó a algunas prostitutas que mendigaban sus servicios a cambio de francos.

-Isabelle está en su barco-le dijo una de ellas cuando preguntó-No ha salido de allí desde hace unos días.

Denise sonrió agradecida y fue al barco mas alejado del resto. Entró por uno de los agujeros que hicieron que naufragara y buscó a su progenitora.

La encontró tumbada en su camastro. Su mirada, vacía y apagada, apuntaba a la pared enmohecida.

-Mamam-susurró la chica, sentándose a su vera-Mamam, estoy aquí...-le acarició el pelo suavemente.

La mujer la miró y compuso media sonrisa, antes de abrazarla.

-Denise, hija mia...-susurró, algo ronca-Lumiére me contó que te arrestaron. ¿Estás bien?-acarició los rasgos de su hija, asegurándose de que lo que veía era real, y no un producto de las drogas que tomaba.

-Mamam, me arrestaron, pero después me sacarón de allí. Lumiére me culpó de un asesinato que no cometí. Pero tranquila, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad por ahora...

Isabelle suspiró algo mas calmada.

-Es importante que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Hija mía-cogió las manos de la joven-se que tu no lo habrías matado por que sí. Pero ten en cuenta que él tiene mucho poder y tu vida depende de ello. Así que, se discreta, mi niña, y cara al resto acepta que fuiste tú.-terminó su discurso dando un beso en la frente a su hija.

Denise la escuchó con el corazón encogido. No quería que la conocieran así, pero no tenia remedio. Era la aprendiz de Lumiére, para muchos eso era un orgullo. Matar y torturar a gente inocente.

Suspiró y asintió, aceptando lo que su madre le decía. Isabelle miró a su hija con una mezcla de tristeza y la abrazó fuerte.

-He de irme, madre-Denise se separó de ella y le dio un beso en la frente-Lumiére quiere verme dentro de poco para hacer otro trabajo.

Fue a la salida, dejando a su madre, de nuevo, tumbada en su camastro. Abrazándose a sí misma, caminó despacio por los barcos, pensando en lo que le habían dicho. Sabía que aquel arresto había quitado puntos a la confianza que Lumiére tenía en ella. Esa detención demostraba que es débil, que pueden cogerla con facilidad. Y eso no le interesaba al viejo asesino.

De repente, chocó con alguien.

-¡Mira por donde vas, trozo de carne!-gruñó el hombre. Denise quedó helada al ver quién era.

-Lo siento, monsieur-susurró. El Dueño reparó en ella tras limpiarse la casaca de barro.

-Vaya... ¿a quien tenemos aquí? Si es la pequeña de Isabelle...-la chica lo miró con cara de asco-Cambia esa cara, niña-la cogió de la barbilla.

-Monsieur, tengo un poco de prisa-dijo la chica con frialdad, zafándose del hombre.

-Vale, vale... tranquila gatita-rió y alza un poco las manos-Es una lástima que tenga una promesa con tu madre...-suspiró y la observó de arriba abajo. Denise no supo qué contestar, sólo sintió el asco subir por su estómago. Siguió su camino, dándole la espalda al Dueño.

...

Esquivó una patrulla que vigilaba una de las calles. El burgués, monsieur Le Brun, vivía al final de la misma. Tenía una duda con el Dueño de unos dos mil francos.

Cuando estaba despejado, salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Cerrada, como lo suponía. Al lado había una enredadera que se alzaba hacia una ventana que estaba entreabierta. Empezó a trepar, haciéndose pequeñas heridas con las espinas

Escuchó ruidos de botas y paró.

-Esta noche está muy tranquila, ¿verdad Charron?-la voz del oficial rebotaba por las casas de la callejuela.

-Si, menos mal. Así terminaremos antes. Mi mujer quiere ir a un nuevo salón de baile que han abierto en el centro.

Denise escuchaba la conversación aferrada a la mata. "Que no miren arriba" pensaba repetidamente para sus adentros. Intentaba no hacer ningún movimiento que la delatara. Los dos hombres seguían charlando. Las manos de la chica sudaban, y hacía que se resbalara lentamente. Apretó los dientes y se movió un poco para cambiar de postura. La ventana quedaba a unos metros por encima. Miró abajo. Los guardias no se iban.

De pronto, una rama crujió. "Joder.." maldijo. Para gran alivio suyo, los dos hombres siguieron caminando poco a poco hacia la esquina. Aprovechó que le daba la espalda para saltar a la ventana. La rama terminó cediendo y cayó al suelo , con gran estrépito. Se acurrucó en el balcón y vio, con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, cómo los guardias miraban donde había estado hacía escasos minutos.

-Será un gato, vámonos-dijo uno de ellos, Charron. En su tono de voz podía notarse cansancio. Su compañero, que aún desconfiaba y escrutaba en la oscuridad la ventana, cedió.

La joven respiraba entrecortadamente. Cuando los soldados desaparecieron por la esquina, respiró hondo, secándose el sudor. Tragó saliva y entró en la casa sigilosamente...


	4. Capítulo 4: El golpe

No pudo evitar asombrarse ante la rica decoración que había en el salón. Los tapices cubrían las paredes mostrando batallas y mujeres hermosas. Terminaba en el techo, que era igual que éstos. Parecía que aquellas gentes salieran del trozo de tela y continuaran en el mármol. Las lámparas de araña colgaban del techo, soberbias, con varias velas consumidas. Denise no pudo evitar rozar con la yema de sus dedos la superficie de caoba; de la que estaba compuesta la mesa, ocupando gran parte del lugar.

Salió de aquel sitio con sigilo, agudizando el oído por si escuchaba algún ruido extraño. Se deslizó por entre las sombras, mirando en cada habitación. No había nadie. Parecía abandonado, al menos eso pensó la chica al ver cómo el polvo se arremolinaba a su paso, bajo la luz de la luna.

Llegó a la cocina. Allí era diferente, era como si hubieran preparado la cena hace poco. Pudo intuir el correteo de las ratas por las tuberías. Entonces lo escuchó.

Era un murmullo al principio, pero a medida que se acercaba al origen de aquel sonido (venía desde una de las compuertas en el suelo) pudo escuchar voces. Las abrió despacio y vio una luz tenue que iluminaba las escaleras de caracol. Bajó despacio, aferrándose a la oxidada barandilla y llegó a un pequeño rellano.

Otra puerta presidía la estancia. Estaba entreabierta, y en su interior parpadeaba aquella luz que se veía desde arriba, como si fuera un candelabro o dos los que estaban encendidos. Acercándose despacio, miró por la fisura.

Había dos hombres pegando a un revoltijo de ropa que se cubría la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Confiesas que has sido tú el que ha robado quinientos francos de la caja fuerte?-Una tercera voz habló desde el respaldo de un sillón. El amasijo de tela negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar un sollozo. Uno de los hombres le propinó otra patada. Entonces Denise no pudo contenerse.

Entró de golpe.

-Dejadlo en paz-dijo con voz neutral, procurando que el miedo y los nervios no la dominaran. Observó mejor la estancia y comprobó que, efectivamente hay dos matones tan grandes cual armarios y Le Brun sentado en una silla, con una copa de vino. Estaban en la bodega.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo?-ambos rieron socarronamente, acercándose a ella.

-Voy a mataros-siseó la joven, componiendo una sonrisa fría como el hielo, clavando sus ojos azules en los de ellos. Preparó un par de dagas que tenía escondidas en las mangas. Por suerte, los sicarios estaban desarmados. ¿Acaso se imaginaban que alguien interrumpiría su tortura a aquel pobre desgraciado?

De repente, los dos se abalanzaron sobre ella. Con un movimiento rápido, se apartó uno de sus cuchillos en el cuello de uno. Éste cayó al suelo, ahogando un gemido ronco. A los pocos minutos ya estaba muerto.

El otro hizo una mueca entre sorpresa e ira, y embistió contra la chica. Denise no pudo evitar estrellarse contra la pared. Forcejeó con su agresor, cobrándose un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que la respiración se le cortara. Pataleó con todas sus fuerzas y sacó su otra navaja. Aprovechando que el sicario rodeaba su cuello con las manos, rajó de arriba abajo la barriga. El hombre aflojó el agarre y murió en el acto.

Limpió los cuchillos en su ropa y fue hacia el burgués, que observaba la escena con tez pálida y con una expresión de terror. Rápidamente sacó una pistola y apuntó a la muchacha en la frente.

-¿Qué quieres?-susurró cargando el arma.

-Vengo de parte de Lumiére. Quiero cobrar los dos mil francos que le debes al dueño. Quiere que lo lleves antes de mañana por la mañana, así que te aconsejo que me lo des a mi y salimos todos bien.

Le Brun la miró sorprendido.

-Dile a tu jefe que no tengo el dinero. Dile que me de mas tiempo-su voz temblaba ligermanete.

-¿Seguro?-Una voz salió de las sombras, entre las estanterías donde los vinos reposaban-¿No serán los quinientos francos que te han robado?

Con un golpe seco debido a su bastón, Lumiére salió de las sombras con media sonrisa. El burgués palideció mas, parecía que estaba muerto. El asesino, con una sola mirada, indicó a Denise que ya podía retirarse. La joven ayudó al torturado a salir de aquel lugar. Cuando fue a cerrar la portezuela del suelo, pudo escuchar un aullido desgarrador.

Llevó al muchacho a una de las habitaciones y lo tumbó en la cama. Curó sus heridas y lavó la sangre reseca de sus manos y brazos. Salió de allí y esperó a Lumiére en el salón. Aprovechó y "cogió prestado" algunos objetos de plata y los guardó en los bolsillos. Tras varios gritos desgarradores, se hizo el silencio en el lugar.

Le Brun estaba muerto.

-Vámonos-gruñó el viejo lisiado reuniéndose con ella en el salón. Salieron de allí y comprobaron que la calle estaba desierta. Nadie había oído los gritos.

Se internaron en las calles de París como dos sombras siniestras…


	5. Capítulo 5: El tiempo pasa

Pasaron dos años desde que tuvieron aquél encuentro con Le Brun.

La rutina había invadido los días con su sombra. Todo volvía a ser normal en casa de Lumiére. Al menos eso pensaban todos.

El viejo asesino salía todas la mañanas temprano y no volvía hasta el atardecer. Sus secuaces le preguntaban, pero siempre respondía con un gruñido y un portazo de su habitación. Denise, ante la ausencia de su mentor, tuvo que empezar a trabajar con Crantére, el segundo en mando de aquella mafia. No era igual que él, era muchísimo peor. Asesinaba a sus víctimas a sangre fría, no sin antes hacerlas sufrir lo máximo que un ser humano puede aguantar. La joven se horrorizaba, y no podía evitar una arcada al ver los cuerpos sin vida y desmembrados de las víctimas. Aunque eso era al principio. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, menos asco le hacía esos asesinatos. Llegó al punto de verlos como algo normal.

Su padre le enviaba un telegrama todos los días. Al parecer, Jean Maximilien Lamarque, un viejo oficial que estaba visiblemente en contra de la restauración del Antiguo Régimen que los Borbones querían retornar, había caído gravemente enfermo, por lo que las barricadas habían dado una tregua y el ejército había retirado sus filas. Todo ello transcurrió a lo largo del año 1830.

Un buen día, todo París se alzó a la calle con banderas patriotas y gritos de júbilo. Los Borbones habían sido depuestos, y el general Lamarque considerado un héroe del pueblo. Los revolucionarios se reunían en torno a su casa, mostrando sus palabras de ánimo hacia el convaleciente oficial. Un nuevo rey ocupaba la corona de Francia, Luis Felipe I, y todos depositaron su confianza y esperanza en él.

Pero la desilusión llegó meses más tarde, cuando descubrieron que las leyes del monarca atentaban contra el respeto a los derechos humanos y libertades políticas. Lamarque lanzaba argumentos espinosos contra la burguesía y la corona; y animaba a los jóvenes estudiantes a hacer una revuelta para instaurar la República en el país.

Así que, tras varios meses de paz, los telegramas de su padre se volvían como los de antes, oscuros y manchados de sangre. Denise era invadida por la tranquilidad cuando veía un papelito encima de su camastro. Por ahora, él estaba vivo.

Hacía visitas frecuentes a su madre, que no salía nunca del barco. Los hombres de alta alcurnia la visitaban buscando su calor a cambio de unos míseros francos. La muchacha podía ver en los ojos de su madre los años pasar, y cómo su cuerpo, hinchado por la edad, aguantaba resentido los placeres de los amantes. La chica intentó razonar con El Dueño para que quitara a su madre del negocio, pero éste negó rotundamente. Por más tratos que le ofrecía, no conseguía nada, sólo una amenaza de muerta hacia Isabelle si la mujer escapaba de los Muelles.

Era finales de junio de 1831. Las revueltas habían vuelto a la ciudad gala, los parisinos tenían miedo de salir de sus casas.

Denise recorría las calles tapándose la cabeza con un viejo pañuelo. No quería que los guardias la reconocieran, ya que había visitado la Commissariat un par de veces en lo que llevaba de año.

Torció una esquina e intentó camuflarse entre las sombras que proyectaban las grandes casas burguesas.

La víctima que Crantére le había asignado era un joven burgués, que vivía solo en los límites de la ciudad. Debía una cantidad de quinientos francos al Dueño. Era una proporción considerable para su edad.

Llegó a uno de los viejos edificios que presidían la calle principal. Consiguió entrar por la puerta de servicio y se hizo pasar por una doncella. Consiguió llegar hasta los aposentos del burgués y entró.

Lo vio escribiendo varias cartas en su escritorio. Su pelo, rubio, brillaba con el sol veraniego y en la estancia sólo se escuchaba el rasgar de la pluma deslizándose sobre el papel.

-Te estaba esperando-dijo de repente. Denise se sobresaltó y cogió sus cuchillos. Comprendió horrorizada que había caído en una trampa.

Una multitud de guardias entró en la estancia, inmovilizándola y desarmándola. El joven se levantó y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Sois tan… predecibles-su voz era suave y profunda. Paseó por la habitación, mirándose las uñas-¿Piensas que es fácil sacarme el dinero? O mejor, ¿tu dueño piensa que lo es?

-Yo sólo vengo a cobrar la deuda que tienes con El Dueño-susurró Denise llena de rabia. ¿Cómo había podido caer en aquello? Crantére iba a matarla.

-Bien, pero a ti no te ha enviado El Dueño. Dime, preciosa, ¿para quién trabajas?

La joven no contestó. El burgués, con un chasquido de dedos, hizo que uno de los oficiales le diera un puñetazo en el estómago. La joven no respiró por un momento y cayó al suelo.

-¿Vas a decírmelo?-escuchó su voz algo turbia, el dolor la invadió al instante.

-N...No-susurró. El joven le dio una patada en las costillas. Denise gimió de dolor.

De repente, unas sombras entraron por la ventana. Escuchó choque metálico de espadas y gritos. Consiguió arrastrarse hacia la puerta para escapar.

Salió de allí corriendo, como podía.

….

Se internó en los callejones de la ciudad. Notaba una de las costillas rotas. Resoplaba y buscaba cobijo, pero sólo había patrullas de guardias por las calles.

Cuando pasaba por una puerta, notó que alguien tiraba de ella.


	6. Capítulo 6: Malas noticias

_Primera barricada en la Revolución de 1832, entre la Place Hébert y la Rue Boucry. _

La pólvora cubría el ambiente con su densa nube. El rugido de los cañones era la melodía del lugar, acompañado de varios disparos y gritos.

Aquel infierno había empezado de madrugada, cuando el pueblo de Paris dormía en sus casas. El ejército del rey se presentó inesperadamente, con unos cien soldados y varios cañones. Los revolucionarios no esperaban el ataque, por lo que sufrieron varias bajas nada más comenzar el enfrentamiento.

Adrien cargó por tercera vez su rifle. No sabía a cuántos soldados había matado, pero aún así, seguía rezando una pequeña oración por sus vidas.

Alguien le gritó desde arriba, y notó un calambre muy doloroso en la pierna. Le habían disparado. Gritó de dolor y de rabia, e intentó resguardarse en los soportales que rodeaban la pequeña plaza.

La herida era muy fea. Intentó visualizar entre el amasijo de escombros y cadáveres a su agresor, pero le fue imposible. Quizás ya estuviera muerto, o lejos de allí. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba descansar un poco.

En su cabeza sólo había dos personas: su amada, Isabelle, y su pequeña Denise. Las dos dieron sentido a su vida de burgués, aunque ello costara el repudio de su familia y una amenaza de muerte por parte del Dueño. Todo por enamorarse de una prostituta.

Aquel día siempre lo llevaría en el corazón. Cómo ella, siendo una pobre chica de veinte años, que buscaba subsistir de los estragos que dejó la Revolución de 1789 y él, hijo de un rico empresario de telas, fueron acertados por la chispa del amor en las oscuras calles del barrio de Belleville.

Tras aquél encuentro fortuito, la visitó todos los días, y la ayudó a sobrellevar su trabajo. Cuando descubrió que era prostituta, empezó a maquinar planes para sacarla de allí, y llevarla lejos de la ciudad. Y empezar una vida desde cero.

Pero, a causa de varios acontecimientos, entre ellos las revueltas de la ciudad, aquel viaje hacia una nueva vida se posponía siempre. Hasta el día de hoy.

Un estruendo y varios escombros volando lo sacaron de sus ensoñaciones. La pierna no la sentía a causa del dolor. Intentó levantarse. Tenía que seguir luchando.

Medio arrastrándose, consiguió volver al muro. Siguió disparando a un par de soldados, a pesar de que el dolor inundaba su cuerpo.

De repente, otro estruendo inundó el aire. Saltó por los aires y cayó al suelo. Notó su cuerpo arder. Intentó apagar las llamas, pero éstas le consumían poco a poco. Una sombra le apuntó con un arma y disparó.

Al instante siguiente todo estaba oscuro. Su último pensamiento se lo dedicó a ellas.

_Rue du Louvre, tres días después de la caída de "La Barricada del Norte":_

Gritó, presa del pánico. Otra pesadilla más.

Miró a su alrededor intentando situarse. Las paredes enmohecidas adornaban el lugar, iluminado por un pequeño ventanuco. Intentó coger aire y se tranquilizó a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Sabía dónde estaba.

Recordó cómo huía de aquel burgués que le había tendido una trampa. Estaba malherida, y deambuló por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Hasta que una señora mayor abrió su puerta y la llevó al interior. Era otra burguesa de aquel barrio.

La curó y le ofreció una habitación en el sótano a cambio de pequeños recados que Denise cumplía religiosamente. No le gustó el modo en que se tomó cuando le contó su historia, y en qué trabajaban sus padres. La miró con desprecio y su actitud se volvió fría. A la chica le dio igual dicha actitud tras ver que eso no afectaba al "trato" que tenían ambas.

Levantándose de un salto, subió las escaleras rápidamente al escuchar la voz de la vieja burguesa.

-Denise, necesito que vayas al taller de Monsieur Fauchelevent a recoger un vestido que le encargué-la señora disfrutaba de un exquisito desayuno mientras-Rápido. Y después llégate al mercado.

La joven asintió haciendo una media reverencia. Cogió el croissant y el tazón de agua con azúcar que la anciana le ofreció. Cuando se los acabó, salió de la mansión con prisas.

Caminó rumbo al taller. Intentó esquivar las calles principales. Sabía que Crantére estaba preso en los calabozos de comisaría, por lo que no estaría de buen humor. Tras lo ocurrido en aquel palacete, no podía volver a los Muelles. Había huido en mitad de un encargo, y eso era imperdonable.

Tenía que olvidarse de su antigua vida. Por ahora le hacía los recados a la Señora (así la llamaba ya que nunca le dijo su nombre) a cambio de techo y comida. Era suficiente.

Llegó al taller tras esquivar algunas patrullas. Entró en la tienda, que avisó su presencia con una suave campanilla. Una chica rubia, de pálido rostro al recibió.

-Bienvenida-sonrió ampliamente-Me llamo Cosette, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Vengo a por un vestido que encargaron ayer a última hora-dijo la chica, algo perturbada por tanta amabilidad.

-¡Oh si! Espera un segundo-Cosette entró en la parte trasera de la tienda. Salió con una enorme caja- Tu señora ya ha pagado todo, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte-Denise cogió la caja como pudo.

-Gracias-sonrió un poco y salió de la tienda, cargando con la caja. "Bien, ahora al mercado" pensó "La Señora necesita su whisky para olvidar".

Siguió caminando por la multitud. Hacía buen tiempo, y las revueltas parecían que habían cesado.

De repente, vio a un grupo de gente agolpándose delante de un cartel. La curiosidad le pudo, por lo que, tras varios empujones, consiguió llegar a primera fila.

"Listado de caídos en la barricada del día 16 de Junio de 1832"

Denise tragó saliva y empezó a leer. No había recibido carta alguna de su padre desde hacía unos días. Quería acercarse al barrio donde estaba para verle y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"32. Adrien Louvart"

Todo se derrumbó para ella…

….

Empezó a caminar dando tumbos. El dolor era insoportable en su corazón. Su padre había muerto.

"¿Le habrán dado la noticia a madre?" pensó triste. No podía volver a los Muelles, Lumiére estaría enterado de su traición y la mataría.

Siguió caminando, mirando al suelo. Sentía como si una parte de su alma se desgarrara y se fuera con Adrien. Denise empezó a arrepentirse del poco tiempo que había disfrutado de aquel hombre, y de todas las cosas que aún quería preguntarle y hablar sobre ellos.

Llegó a un café y entró. No tenía dinero para pagar, así que fue a un rincón alejado del resto a llorar en silencio.

Entonces fue cuando le vio.

Con paso decidido, entró en el café. Sus rizos rubios brillaban tintineantes con la luz de las velas. Su expresión seria y dura hacía que todos los de su alrededor lo miraran con cierto respeto.

Fue hacia una mesa cercana a la de ella. En él había un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes bebiendo unas birras.

-Todo está preparado, Enjolras-consiguió escuchar entre el murmullo generalizado del local-Sólo queda que des la orden y las barricadas de Montreal y Notre Dame se alzarán.

-Está bien-su voz era firme-Id llamando a los demás. Esta tarde nos congregaremos en casa de Lamarque. Necesitamos unir al pueblo. Pronto la libertad correrá por las calles de París, compañeros.

Todos asintieron y brindaron, hablando entre ellos. No se percataron de que una joven abandonaba el local rápidamente.

Ya sabía cómo vengar a su padre.


	7. Capítulo 7: Otro comienzo, otra vida

-Lo había perdido de vista. Masculló por lo bajo una maldición y se internó entre los carruajes que esperaban impacientes a que el atasco formado fluyera con normalidad. Tenía que encontrar la mansión.

A la semana de entrar en ese café, visitó varias veces el local, donde Les Amics de l'ABC organizaban todo para levantar nuevas barricadas... para levantar una nueva ola de sangre.

Hacía unos días, en su "espionaje" al pequeño grupo de estudiantes, escuchó que irían a la casa de Lamarque. Siempre quería ir a esas reuniones, donde se imaginaba al líder de la rebelión rompiéndose la garganta, dando nuevas esperanzas al pueblo, animando a la unión y a la lucha. Pero siempre la Señora la mantenía ocupada, con recados de allí para allá, y demás ocurrencias.

Continuó caminando por entre los coches. Podría preguntar a alguien el camino, pero sabía la polñemica causada por el viejo general, y la tensión que había en las calles por parte de la clase baja y la burguesía.

De pronto lo vio. Reconoció la cabellera oscura, despeinada, entre un mar de sombreros de pluma y chisteras. Estaba a unos pasos de ella.

Intentó acercarse a empujones. Torció una calle y, tras sortear varias quejas y enfados de los transeúntes, Denise llegó a la calle.

Era una de las calles secundarias de la avenida principal. Nadie recorría ésta, por lo que el ruido de sus pies chocaban con las paredes de las casas. Pudo verle a lo lejos y aminoró el paso, para no hacer ruido.

-Tienes cinco segundos para decirme quién eres y por qué me sigues.

La chica contuvo la respiración al ver el cañón de una pistola apuntando a su frente.

-Sé quien eres...-comenzó a decir-quiénes sois. Quiero ir a hablar con vuestro líder. Quiero unirme a Les Amics.

El chico bajó un poco el arma, observándola detenidamente.

-¿Cómo puedo fiarme de ti?-frunció el ceño. Denise sonrió de lado.

-Quiero saldar algunas cuentas con los responsables de la muerte de mi padre.-susurró. Miró al suelo para que no la viera con los ojos vidriosos. Escuchó un suspiro y el ruido del arma.

-Me llamo Philippe Courfeyrac. Aunque puedes llamarme sólo Courfeyrac.

La joven lo miró y suspiró aliviada. Cogió la mano que le ofrecía.

-Denise. Denise Louvart, encantada.

-¿Entonces decías que quieres ir al meeting?-Courfeyrac ladeó un poco la cabeza, interrogante.

-Si. Quiero escuchar lo que decís sobre la situación de estos días-se encogió de hombros un poco, esperando a que la mandar a casa y que se olvidara del asunto.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando éste le ofreció el brazo.

-Vamos, está a punto de empezar-el muchacho sonrió. Denise agarró el brazo con timidez y lo siguió.

…...

-¡¿Pero cuándo acabará todo esto?! ¡¿Cuándo viviremos con nuestros derechos y en libertad?!-gritó uno entre el público que se agolpaba en torno a ellos dos.

-¡Los de arriba no quieren escucharnos por las buenas!-Un eufórico Enjolras le contestó, serio, imponente.

-¡Sólo Lamarque habla en nombre del pueblo!-otro muchacho, parecido en edad a jefe revolucionario, se encaró con la multitud- ¡Él está enfermo y se muere! Puede que no pase de esta semana...

-¡Hagámoslo por él! ¡Por el defensor del pueblo!-Enjolras volvió a tomar la palabra-¿Pensáis que seguiremos atacando a los ricos por palabras hasta que se alcen las barricadas? ¡No! ¡Tenemos que actuar ya!

Denise contemplaba la escena desde la multitud. La gente los aclamaba, enfurecida, con aparentes ganas de acabar con el sistema. Courfeyrac le dijo que esperara tras el meeting para ir a la sede donde se reunían Les Amics, junto al café Musain. Aplaudió cuando alguno hablaba, pensando cómo les diría que deseaba participar de aquella revuelta, buscando las palabras exactas que saldrían de sus labios.

El joven que estaba junto a Enjolras, Marius Pontmercy, parecía que se llamaba, se ausentó un momento y entró en la casa, quizás para recibir noticias de la salud de Lamarque. Mientras, el joven líder de expresión dura y cabellera rubia, seguía gritándole al pueblo para que lucharan por la libertad.

Tras varios disturbios con la guardia real, y varios disparos para asustar a los transeúntes, Denise consiguió escapar y fue corriendo hacia el café. Esperó paciente a que llegaran, sentada en la esquina que solía ocupar.

Entonces fue cuando entró, seguido de varios estudiantes.

Todos cogían aire pesadamente, señal de que había corrido para huir de las balas de los guardias. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana y pidieron algo de beber.

Vio a lo lejos a Courfeyrac, que reparó en ella y la saludó con la mano. Ésta le contestó igual, notando cómo el corazón le iba a salir del pecho a causa de los nervios. El joven le dijo algo a Enjolras y éste la observó. Asintió y se acercó.

Denise se levantó al instante.

-Dice mi compatriota Courfeyrac que me buscabas. ¿Deseaba algo de mi, mademoiselle?.

Ella notó cómo una sensación de respeto y miedo la inundaba.

-Si, quiero participar en vuestras filas-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, seria.

Enjolras sonrió un poco, a modo de burla, cosa que le molestó bastante.

-¿Que nos puede aportar una chica como tu?-preguntó observándola de arriba abajo. Denise se sintió algo incómoda.

-Se usar armas-respondió simplemente. Él siguió observándola y asintió.

-Puedo encargarte a que ayudes a las mujeres a coser las banderas y atender a los her...

-No-la chica lo cortó. No quería acabar con los asesinos de su padre cosiendo y sin hacer nada-Quiero luchar, si pudiera podría matarte ahora. ¿Quieres verlo?-ahora era ella la que sonreía de lado. Metió la mano bajo su manga, acariciando la empuñadura de una pequeña daga.

-No podemos dejar que las mujeres luchen, es peligroso-Enjolras endureció el gesto, y la sonrisa despareció de su cara-¿Aceptas pues?-se apoyó en la mesa, algo cansado. Los demás habían dejado de hablar y observaban la escena, escuchando atentamente.

Con un movimiento rápido, Denise clavó su pequeño puñal en la mesa, cogiendo parte de la tela de la manga de la camisa de Enjolras. Todos exclamaron y fueron a socorrer al líder, pero éste los paró con una señal.

-No acepto. Déjame coger un arma-su cabezonería empezaba a ser visible. El joven la miró a los ojos con una mezcla de furia, miedo y sorpresa. Carraspeó y miró su manga, pillada por el puñal.

-Está bien. Ven aquí esta noche, a las ocho.

Denise sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo, monsieur Enjolras-susurró. Salió del local con varios pares de ojos clavándose en su espalda, asustados, entre los cuales se encontraba los de Enjolras, aún sorprendido.

…...


End file.
